


An Exchange of Power

by dark_lord_cuddleslut



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Domination, Fluff, Frottage, Ghost as a Band, M/M, PWP, Power Play, Submission, clothed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_lord_cuddleslut/pseuds/dark_lord_cuddleslut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long night of teasing each other on stage, Alpha corners Omega for some post-ritual release.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Exchange of Power

**Author's Note:**

> As canon as possible, though there isn't really any story. Have fun!

Omega was shoved chest-first into the wall. The air left his lungs entirely, rushing out of him with a nonverbal - but unsurprised - groan. Pushed up against his back was a besuited and masked man almost identical to him. Omega braced himself with his arms, panting heavily as he attempted to look over his shoulder. He knew who was there. Hands dropped to his hips.

Arousal was raging underneath Alpha’s leggings. One hand darted to the fastenings on Omega’s leggings, the other shot up underneath his coat and clawed at his chest. The two ghoul brothers were heaving with breath, Omega moaning and whimpering, Alpha grunting as he tore at layers of clothing. “Do you think I can’t see how you look at me?” He hissed, finally ripping open the front of Omega’s pants. “Do you expect to eye-fuck me like that and just get away with it?”

Omega thought back to the ritual. Somewhere between a dance and a duel, they faced off just behind Papa Emeritus, swaying and bending to compliment each other during Cirice. Alpha especially liked to show off, thrusting his hips against the back of his guitar while staring intently at Omega. The placement of his fingers came naturally, most of the time. It was far more amusing for him to watch the other ghoul challenge him so overtly. It wasn’t the first time Omega had wanted to take the place of that guitar, bent over on his hands and knees while his brother’s hips slammed into him. He outranked Alpha slightly in the hierarchy of the ghouls - his submission was sort of a game. He wasn’t lost in thought long before Alpha pinned him to the wall with a thrust. He would allow his subordinate little brother to play this game. “You forget your place, Fire!”

It was two insults in one. “Never forget who I am!” He yelled, yanking Omega’s head back by his hair. “I am the Beginning!” He thrusted against Omega’s ass, his firm erection grinding against the layers of linen between them. The other ghoul yelped - Alpha had thrusted so hard that it was a bit painful. “I am not a common fucking element like your brothers!” Alpha grinned behind his mask, obviously not believing the sentiment, but looking to rile Omega.

“OUR brothers!” Another hard thrust. Another pained yelp. “Papa would exile you to hear you speak of them like that!”

“Well Papa isn’t here, is he, little brother?” Alpha’s hips rolled slowly against Omega’s ass. “He’s not here to listen to his favorite son moan like a bitch, is he?” His movements became suggestively rhythmic. Alpha leaned the entirety of his body against his brother’s, his chin hanging over his shoulder as to hiss close to his ear. “We both know you would have rather I fucked you in front of the whole congregation. I know how badly you want this.”

Omega knew he was right, but was moaning through gritted teeth. Hearing his brother’s voice in his ear only made him harder. It was by no means against his will, but it still aggravated him. “Well then, what are you waiting for? Papa’s permission?”

“I don’t like your tone, Aether!” Alpha grabbed the other ghoul and flipped him around, putting them mask-to-mask. Their eyes met as they attempted to catch their breath. Their argument was just as physical as verbal as they both fought for dominance over the other. One of Alpha’s hands clenched around Omega’s throat as he started to unbutton his own leggings. Predictably, Omega clawed at his throat instead of attempting to fight back, giving the other ghoul just enough time to expose himself. In a matter of seconds, their cocks were touching, erect and throbbing against each other.

“...Alpha…!” The ghoul gasped, still struggling for breath under Alpha’s grasp. It only made his brother tighten his grip, causing Omega’s eyes to widen. Just as they were beginning to flutter and roll back, Alpha moved his grasp to Omega’s wrists, raising them over his own head and pinning them to the wall. Omega gasped sharply, drawing in as much breath as he could, blue eyes springing back to life.

“Jävla…” Alpha stared at him, their eyes meeting once again. He loved his brother, despite their rivalry. It wasn’t often that they got the opportunity to touch each other skin-to-skin like this. His eyes darted down to their hips. Their hands were always exposed, which didn’t take away from the thrill of holding them against the wall, but to see the color of his brother’s hair as their erections rested against each other put pause in his lust.

Omega giggled light-headedly. “Nervous?” His cock twitched slightly, eliciting a quiet grunt from the other ghoul.

His brother’s eyes darted back up to meet his. He decided not to dignify the question with a verbal response, instead thrusting up against Omega, slowly. He got the response he wanted, with the exception of Omega closing his eyes. “No-no-no! Open them. Open your eyes. Look at me.” Omega acquiesced, if reluctantly, opening his eyes to see Alpha staring fiercely at him. Pleased, Alpha slowly thrusted against his ghoul brother again. Omega’s eyes widened, then squinted, unsure of which emotion to allow Alpha to see, but not having much control over any of them anyway. “You want more, don’t you… Omega?”

“Unh… d-damn you, din jävel!!” Omega’s eyes were slit, his breath already starting to hitch each time Alpha thrusted against him.

“If I move my hand, are you going to struggle?” Omega considered the question. As often as he imagined this happening, he was at least a little indignant that Papa’s strict hierarchy was being so blasphemously ignored. There was a hint of anger in what little could be seen of his expression. “I can’t fuck you like this, brother,” Omega moaned at Alpha’s words, caught off-guard by his vulgarity, “So if you want that… if you want to feel me inside you… if you want to get fucked like you’ve been begging for all night… you’ll stop struggling.”

Omega did not want to be obedient, but even the insubordination was keeping him hard. His eyes glanced downward. Precum was beading up from the head of his cock, but somehow, Alpha had greater control over his body. How could he say such filthy things without showing just how much it was affecting him? Omega’s erection was twitching as he imagined fucking his brother’s hand. “Okej! Okej!” His arms relaxed slightly, allowing his hands to go limp under Alpha’s grasp. “Fine!”

It wasn’t good enough for Alpha, who bristled with a lustful rage. “...master.”

“What?!” Omega tensed up again, looking indignant. “I’m not calling you that, Fire!”

The old name again. Alpha’s grasp on his brother tightened, his eyes narrowing. “Then I guess I’m going to use you like the fucktoy you are and leave you to take care of yourself then, covered in your brother’s cum.” He pushed his chest against Omegas, making the friction between them almost unbearable. Even with the small bit of precum, their cocks slid against each other easily, trapped between their bodies.

“Satan!” Omega wailed, helplessly pinned by his brother. Their strength may have been matched, but in his compromised state, he was too weak to fight back - even if he really wanted to.

“Not even our Father can save you now, disobedient little ghoul!” Alpha was rutting against his brother as he glowered at him. “Open your eyes! Show me again how much you wanted me! Show me, and maybe I will take pity on you!”

Omega’s eyes shot open. “Brother… unh… Master!”

It was all Alpha needed. He quickly released one of Omega’s hands. Freed, his hand shot to his mask, tearing it off and tossing it aside on one swift movement, and in the next, pulling away the black balaclava underneath it. The other hand around Omega’s wrist jumped to his throat and gently squeezed around it. “Say it again!” He demanded. “Tell me what you want!”

“I want you to fuck me, Master Alpha! I want you to cum inside me!” He gritted his teeth, consumed with lust, simultaneously embarrassed and excited to be treated with such disrespect.

Alpha grabbed a handful of his brother’s coat and flipped him roughly over, shoving him chest-first against the wall. “Beg!” Alpha yelled. He pulled Omega’s leggings down to his thighs, bringing his cock to rest against Omega’s now-bare ass. “BEG!” His voice was a rough growl in Omega’s ear. There was an outspread hand on his back, pushing him into position.

“Please! Oh, Satan, please, please Alpha, brother, please!” Omega chanted deliriously, his voice ragged from moaning and gasping through being asphyxiated.

Alpha spit into his hand and rubbed it along the length of his shaft. Omega was still chanting incoherently. Without warning, Alpha slid the entirety of his cock into him in one thrust with a satisfied grunt. Omega all but screamed his brother’s name. Alpha leaned into him, biting down on his shoulder as he started to fuck him. There was no gentleness. Foreplay was over. There was a rhythmic smacking as he pounding his hips against Omega’s ass, clutching tightly at him. Eventually, he reached a hand around to Omega’s desperate erection and closed it around him.

“Oh fuck! Fuck! A-ah, g-god, Alpha, yes, fuck me!” His ass clenched around Alpha’s cock as he fucked his hand. Omega had been craving this all night, imagining the rough, tight grasp of his brother’s hand. He knew when as soon as he started getting close, he wouldn’t be able to stop, no matter how long he wanted to feel it. But that was just as Alpha wanted it, teasing his brother mercilessly until he couldn’t stop the inevitable.

One of Alpha’s arms wrapped around Omega’s midsection, holding him tightly while he humped his brother like a beast. He could feel Omega getting closer, his body tensing and spasming. “You don’t get to cum until I allow it, don’t even fucking think about it.” There was praise on his lips that he didn’t want to utter. He didn’t want to tell Omega how tight he was, how badly he wanted to cum just listening to his voice. “Not yet! Not yet!”

“Please, Master! Please!” Omega was almost overstimulated as he tried to stave off his release. His jaw tensed, his whole body committed to fighting it. Alpha wasn’t having any of it. The tension in his brother’s body was just bringing Alpha closer.

“Omega… ah… brother… cum with me…” Alpha’s thrusts started to slow as he felt the release building. He was moaning Omega’s name as he got closer and closer. His hand squeezed around his ghoul brother’s cock, slowing his pace to keep in time with his slowing, deep thrusts.

Omega let loose a primal yell, almost turning into a sob as orgasm washed over him. “Brother!” His cock throbbed in Alpha’s hand before giving up, and thick strands of come unloaded against the wall. Alpha continued to stroke him, smearing the ghoul’s release up and down his shaft. With a final thrust, Omega felt a surge of warmth inside him as Alpha filled him completely.

“Yes, Omega, yes…” He was less animated than his dominating nature might have indicated he would be. He gripped tightly at his brother, removing his hand from his cock to join his other arm at Omega’s midsection, holding him close as he came inside him. “Herrejävlar!” He clung to Omega, his head falling to rest against his back. Omega’s heartbeat pounded in his ears as the two ghouls stood breathlessly, braced against the wall.

There was a quiet whimper from Omega when Alpha became to soft to stay inside him. Slowly, Alpha drew back, making sure Omega was able to stand on his own two feet before letting go of him. Omega stayed slumped against the wall, still catching his breath, maybe even not quite ready to look behind him and see who was standing there. It wasn’t the first time they fucked, but after a long night of ritual, the connection and release was intense.

They weren’t in a closed-off room. Alpha looked in either direction before fastening his leggings, wondering if anyone heard or saw what happened. He wasn’t concerned at the time, of course, and even now, he knew such interactions between his brothers were not forbidden. Still, it gave him pause. “Are you alright, Omega?” He hastily pulled his balaclava back up and bent down to reach for his mask.

It was a moment before Omega was able to respond. His hand dropped to his sensitive member, squeezing a couple of drops out of it and wiping his hand on the wall with a quiet laugh. “Yes, brother.” He tucked himself back into his pants and fastened them, turning around just in time to see Alpha securing his mask. He had wanted to see his brother’s exposed face once more, while he still felt the physical connection to him rippling in waves through his body. Meeting with his eyes was enough to make an anxious surge of admiration apparent in what could be seen in his expression.

There was a similar anxiety in Alpha’s eyes. “I respect your station, Omega. Sometimes… I… uh… my body? Does not.”

Omega laughed again, shaking his head. His eyes were crescent moons, both mirthful and pleased with his power over Alpha. He reached out for Alpha’s hand and squeezed it. “Don’t worry so much. Come on.” He tilted his head in a direction down the hall. “Come have a drink with me, okej? I bet the others are wondering where we are.”

The anxiety faded slightly, the tension around Alpha’s eyes softening. He straightened his fascia and made sure his coat hadn’t gotten tucked into his leggings. Taking a breath, he offered Omega his arm. “If our brothers are close by, I do not think they are wondering.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you to Ghost for being my inspiration. I truly, sincerely love and respect you guys. But seriously don't forget to take a break from touring every once in a while. I'm also genuinely sorry if this kind of shit makes you guys uncomfortable! I really do write it out of love and don't just assume that you guys are all fucking.
> 
> Thank you to my wife, who is endlessly patient with me when I decide to write about gay sex for several hours a day.
> 
> Thank you to Djavjr for getting me lost in this fandom.


End file.
